


Only His Angel

by Imagine_The_Fandoms



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Forgiveness, Hurt Aziraphale (Good Omens), Hurt Crowley (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), Soft Crowley (Good Omens), Song: Love Of My Life (Queen), Songfic, crowley playing guitar, crowley singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-07-24 18:03:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20018734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagine_The_Fandoms/pseuds/Imagine_The_Fandoms
Summary: Bring it backBring it backDon't take it away from meBecause you don't know what it means to me





	Only His Angel

_There is no our side, Crowley! Not anymore..._

_Alright then, fine, have a nice doomsday_

Aziraphale scrubbed the back of his hand over his eyes, determined not to cry. He was still standing at the bandstand, not quite sure what do to now. He and Crowley and never fallen out like this before, not since the demon's request for holy water, and even that seemed like a pleasant chat in the face of this. 

He sighed and made his way back into town, not bothering to call a cab. Aziraphale hadn't even noticed that he'd walked past his bookshop. Finally glancing up from his shoes, he found himself in front of a pub. "Couldn't hurt" he muttered, pushing the door open, fearing the worst. What he found was neat, clean space with a stage set up near the front. Laughter drew his eyes to the bar. Painfully familiar laughter. 

Very slowly, he shifted his gaze from Crowley to the door and had just gotten his hand on the doorknob when applause sounded behind him. Curiosity piqued, he slouched down at a table, hiding everything but his eyes behind a menu, which he nearly dropped as no one other than Anthony J freaking Crowley himself, sat on a stool in the middle of the stage, making some adjustments to an electric guitar. 

"Hello everyone, nice to see you all again. How long has it been since I've been back?" he asked with the practiced ease of a performer. 

"Too long!" yelled a voice right next to Aziraphale's ear. Crowley chuckled.

"Damn right. Well, I'm back again tonight, thought I'd sing a little song for you all" The bartender looked up from the mug he was filling. 

"Special occasion?" The demon gave a wan smile.

"I guess you could say that. I uh" he paused, twisting another knob. "fucked up _royally_ this afternoon" The crowd roared with laughter. 

"Trouble with the missus?" came the same voice. The angel flushed and pretended to be very interested in his bowtie. 

"Something like that" replied Crowley with a smile that was all teeth. He strummed a chord. "Right, in the eloquent words of Bo Burnham, this is my show and if you sing along I'll fucking murder you" Laughter rumbled around the room and even Aziraphale cracked the ghost of a smile. "Angel, wherever you are tonight, this is for you". He began picking out a melody and the crowd awwwed. 

_Love of my life, you've hurt me_

_You've broken my heart, and now you leave me_

_Love of my life, can't you see?_

_Bring it_ _back_ , _bring it back, don't take it away from me_

_Because you don't know what it means to me_

Had it been possible, Aziraphale would have spontaneously discorportated. His brain started traveling a hundred miles a minute and it took an effort to reel himself back in. He took a breath and tried to focus on the music. 

_Love of my life, don't leave me_

_You've stolen my love, you now desert me_

_Love of my life, can't you see?_

_Bring it back, bring it back, don't take it away from me_

_Because you don't know what it means to me_

Ok, big mistake, focusing on the music made him want to cry. Crowley's dancing might have been bad, but his singing sure as hell wasn't. For a moment, Aziraphale nearly saw Raphael again. He then shook his head. No, not Raphael anymore. Crawley. _Crowley_

_You will remember when this is blown over_

_and everything's all gone by_

_When I grow older, I will be there at your side to remind you that_

_I still love you_

He gestured at his audience and they took up the harmony. Unseen or unheard by anyone, Aziraphale sang along too. _Of course I still love you Crowley,_ he thought. _Ever since that day in the church. Do you remember? Of course you do. You walked onto consecrated ground for me. You saved my books even when you didn't have to. I always wondered why._ He looked up to where the demon was bent over the guitar, fingers sliding over the fretboard as the solo continued. _Now I know._

Crowley glanced up from his guitar for a moment and polished wood and metal gleamed in the overhead lights. The angel pretended not to notice the small tears that gathered behind his sunglasses.

_Hurry back, hurry back_

_Please bring it back home to me_

_Because you don't know what it means to me_

The melody slowed down and he sighed.

_Love of my life_

_Love of my life..._

Before he knew quite what he was doing, Aziraphale shot to his feet and clapped along with the rest of the bar. Crowley's eyes widened almost comically behind his glasses and he very nearly dropped his guitar. "ohshitohshitohshitohshit uh H-Hey angel" he said awkwardly, already making a beeline for the door. The bartened blocked it, grinning like a maniac. 

" 'sthat your boyfriend?" he asked. Crowley looked over his shoulder in a panic as Aziraphale was about 7 feet away and closing.

"Kinda? it's complicated" The bigger man chuckled. 

"You fucked up royally this afternoon huh?" he put his hands on Crowley's shoulders and spun him around. "Then go fix it" and with that, pushed him right into a somewhat smug angel.

"Hello Crowley" he said, straightening his bowtie. 

"H-hey angel" _already said that dammit._ He was trying to figure out what to say next when Aziraphale yanked him into a hug. 

"That was beautiful my dear" he murmured. Now _Crowley_ was in danger of spontaneous discorporation.

"I-uh-I'm glad you liked it" He very nearly turned back into a snake when Aziraphale took his hand and led him outside. 

"I have to say Crowley, I apologize about earlier. I was too worried about what Heaven would think and oh... can you forgive me?" The demon wrapped his arms around his angel's shoulders, rocking the two of them back and forth gently.

"You know I'll always forgive you, Angel. No matter what it is you do" 

"Just kiss me you sappy idiot" And that's exactly what he did. And maybe it didn't matter that Heaven and Hell watched disapprovingly. Maybe it didn't matter that there'd be hell to pay afterwards. Maybe Crowley knew that it wasn't going to always be like this.

But that didn't matter.

Nothing really mattered.

_Only his Angel._


End file.
